The Tale of a Dying Nation
by rebuild-your-ruins
Summary: Danish terrorists attack Stockholm. Finnish bosses refuse to help. And a certain Finn does what he must to keep his husband from leaving this world forever.
1. Chapter 1 Sickness

The Tale of a Dying Nation

_Hetalia Axis Powers fanfic- SuFin_

Ch.1- Sickness

Oceanic blue eyes reveal themselves as Sweden greets the morning. Finland's body is arched into his own, their legs intertwined, Sweden's arm wrapped gently around Finland's waist. The first thing he noticed that morning was a a percing pain in his head. His muscles ached, and as he reached his arm out to massage his temple, a wave of nausea struck him.

Sweden carefully removed his arms which were weaved so expertly onto Finland's warm body. The Swede stoop up, a little to quickly however, causing the pain to sear in his head, and quickly made his way to the bathroom. Luckily, he made it, and as he knelt down before the toilet, vomit burst from his mouth.

He knelt there for a while, dry-heaving until there was really nothing it was finally over, the Swede moaned and stood back up. He steadied himself against the cold marble sink, staring himself down in the mirror before him.

Sweden's face was a ghastly pale, and his gem-like eyes seemed sunken. His cheeks were stained a glowing pink color.

He moved an arm up to his forehead. It was hot to the touch, no doubt in his mind he had a high fever. But oh well, there were chores to do and he sure as hell wasn't making Finland do them.

A shaky sigh escaped chapped lips. Sweden turned the sink on and splashed the cool liquid onto his clammy face. He gathered up all the strength he could muster, and walked out the door, and down the stairs.

Once he had made it down the stairs, rather cautiously to say the least, his muscles ached worse than they had previously, and waves of pain engulfed every fiber of his body. Sweden's head was pounding, and he had broken into a cold sweat starting at his hairline. His breath was ragged and uneven, as if every breath he took shook his lungs.

But, he carried on. He went into the kitchen and started on breakfast, making sure to wash his hands as best as possible. He didn't want to end up getting Finland sick.

The Swede would usually prepare something more authentic for breakfast, but today all he had the strength to make were pancakes. He spread jam across each of them, and set the table just as Finland came down the stairs.

''Good morning, Sve!'' The Finn greeted happily, a bright smile plastered across his sweet face.

Sweden nodded, afraid if he opened his mouth he'd vomit. They sat down at the table and Finland started cutting his pancakes and shoveling the soft food into his mouth. Sweden looked down at his own food, and sighed. He had been drained of his appetite, so he merely stood back up and strode out of the room.

. . .

_A/N: Thanks for reading! The next chapters will be better, I promise. This is my first Hetalia fanfic (well, posted anyway) so PLEASE! I'm begging you! Please, review this! FOR THE CHILDREN. –serious face- _


	2. Chapter 2 Sickness continued

Ch. 2- Sickness (continued)

Sweden's head flew down as he emptied his stomach into the toilet. It was the fifth time that day, he didn't have anything left in his shrunken stomach, and it was mainly bile being emptied into the toilet. Every cough and choke caused his throat to burn worse, as if thousands of tiny razors were making their way up his throat.

Sweden stood back up slowly, but sank back down onto his knees. All of his energy was gone. He sat there a minute, his back against the wall, sweat peeling down his burning forehead. He was shivering, and his breaths came in shallow, shaky gasps.

Gathering up whatever was left of his strength, the Swede stood up and slowly walked out of the bathroom. He stumbled awkwardly into the hallway where Finland was already standing.

Finland looked at him, his sweet face plagued with concern.

''Berwald… I just got a call from your- Berwald?'' Sweden had begun to sway and thus leaned carelessly against the wall. Finland inched his way toward the taller nation.

''Sve… Are you okay? Berwald-'' Finland put his hand up to Sweden's forehead. ''Berwald you have a fever… you need to rest…''

Sweden shook his head slightly. His vision was blurring, and as he sunk to his knees onto the floor, falling unconscious, Finland had shouted his name. the sound echoed in Sweden's mind as a wave of black took over his mind.

. . .

_A/N:_

_Yet another chapter completed! I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! Please review, I really want to know what you thought, and if I need to fix anything and stuff like that. 0 please?_


	3. Chapter 3 Terrorists

Ch.3-Terrorists

Sweden's eyes opened slowly. He was in his and Finland's bed, and an ice cold rag rested on his burning forehead.

''B-berwald- you're awake. Thank God…'' Finland whispered. The Finn slowly leaned forward and wrapped both arms around the disheveled Swede's neck. Sweden could feel thewarm spots on Finland's cheeks where his crystalline tears hadn't quite fallen yet.

''F-fin..'' Sweden's usually smooth, deep voice cracked from lack of use.

Finland's warm embrace lasted a few moments before he pulled away. His violet eyes met injured, icy blue ones and Finland sighed quietly.

''I got a call from your boss…'' He cleared his throat, '' There are terrorists in Stockholm.''

Sweden glances down at his hands.

''Hm.. W-well that explains a lot.'' He mumbles. He look back up. ''Danish?''

Finland suddenly took a great interest in staring at his hands. He nods slowly, his pale blond hair covering his face slightly.

''They think so… Yeah.''

Sweden's attention migrates to the window this time.

''W-well… Doubt I'll make it this throught this one.'' Sweden's mumble was laced with a heavy accent.

''Don't say that!'' Finland shrieked, tears sprouting almost instantly from his eyes.

Sweden looked over at the Finn, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. Finland's tears shined as the sunlight hit under his lilac-colored eyes. Snowy blond eyelashes bounce off each other as theFinn blinks a couple times before he continued.

''P-please…'' Finland buried his face in a pair of soft, pale hands.

A larger hand meets Finland's trembling shoulder. He looks up slowly, tears running marathons down his cheeks. Sweden's hand makes it's way down until Finland's own hand is entangled in his fingers.

''Its okay…'' Sweden said, gripping Finland's hand harder before letting go. Sweden's aquamarine eyes stared into Finland's violet ones. He let himself slowly sink into the pool of innocence drowning those beautiful orbs as one question rang in his head.

**What would happen to Finland if he really didn't make it?**

_**A/N:**_

_**This chapter was a little longer~ most of them will be rather short. Thanks for reading, please review~! I typed this at school… and uploaded it …. Don't really know if that's allowed~**_


	4. Chapter 4 Thoughts of Surrender

Ch.4- Thoughts of Surrender

Days passed, and Sweden's health slowly deteriorated. By the sixth day, it took all the energy he had just to sit up. He couldn't keep anything down, and his weight plummeted along with his health. Dark bags make themselves welcome under his cold oceanic eyes.

Sweden spent most of his time, well all of his time, simply lying in bed, his head sunken into a pillow, and his bedside. He spent time imagining all the things he would do to Denmark once, and if, he ever got a hold of him. He imagined himself blackening both of the Dane's sky-blue eyes, punching him until blood splattered from his mouth, and kicking him in the balls just to top things off. And what's when he realized.

**He would never be able to do these things.**

He'd never be able to conquer these ideas, these thoughts, these daydreams.

They would simply drown his mind. And they would pierce at his soul until a ragged white flag waved above his head.

. . .

_A/N:_

_This is my favorite chapter~ I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Please! I need to know if there is anything I'm doing wrong. What's that? You can't because you don't have an account? Well get one just so you can review my fanfiction! Again this was typed at school~_


	5. Chapter 5 A Decision is Made

Ch.5- A Decision is Made

As Finland sat with Sweden one day, he realized there was something he had to do in order to help him. He simply refused to sit and watch as his beloved Swede slowly melted away from this life, into the next

Finland couldn't stand the way Sweden could barely move. He couldn't stand the way his voice cracked helplessly as words stumbled from his mouth. And most of all, he couldn't stand the look of absolute defeat on the Swede's usually stoic face.

''Berwald…'' Finland said one afternoon while Sweden's mind was travelling far beyond the window. Sweden moved his head slowly so he could look at Finland. The Swede's breathing was ragged and uneven.

''Hm?''

''I'm gonna ask my bosses…'' Finland's voice trailed off.

''Ask 'em what?'' Sweden questioned after a while of silence.

''I'm gonna ask f we can help you. And get those Danish bastards out of your capital.'' Finland took in a deep breath.

''Y-you don't have to—'' Sweden began but Finland interrupted.

''Yes I do! How else will you get better? I don't want to just sit here and watch you die off!'' Finland was out of his chair now. Both pale fists were balled up at his side. Shimmering tears welled up. He his lip to stop them from falling.

''I-I just don't want you to hurt anymore!'' biting his lip wasn't working, and crystalline tears fell like raindrops to the carpet. Occasionally, a couple would hit the Finn's feet, then proceed to migrate down until they, too, ended up melting into the carpet.

Sweden looked down at his fingers. They were cold, they had been cold for days. It was as if nothing he did could ever make them warm again.

''Do whatcha want. J-just don't get hurt…. Please.'' The Swede added after a while.

Finland looked at his feet as a smile curled his soft, pink lips.

''Th-thank you.'' Finland whispered. The Finn then wrapped his arms around the Swede and buried his face in his chest. He cried until tears dampened the Swede's shirt.

. . .

_A/N:_

_I didn't really like this chapter very much. But I hope you did! Please review or I WILL find you. Just thought you ought to know. I typed this at school. Again. Haven't gotten caught, and no one has said anything. And thank you those two nice people who added me to their alerts list! I love you all!_


	6. Chapter 6 Kisses

Ch.6-Kisses

Finland watched himself in the mirror while he buttoned up his colorless shirt. Dark bags now swallowed his eyes. He sighed slightly and turned back around.

''I'll only be gone for an hour. Okay?'' The Finn said quietly.

Sweden nodded. He had developed a rather painful coughing problem, leaving his throat dry and sore. He could hardly speak anymore. Not that the Swede spoke much anyway, but at least he had had the choice of speaking before. It was no longer an option.

''Is there anything I can get you before I leave?'' Finland asked.

Sweden shook his head. Finland dropped both hands to his side and strode toward Sweden. Sweden looked up slowly, cocking his head ever so slightly. Finland cupped sweden's chin in his hands and swooped down, locking their lips together. The kiss took Sweden by surprise, and his ice blue eyes widen alertly, then slid down slowly until both sets of blond eyelashes were embracing each other.

Finland's warm sweet lips felt heavenly on Sweden's chapped pair. They hadn't kissed since hishad all started and it made Sweden warm up inside. It felt almost as if he had butterflies in his stomach, or like he was free falling. He enjoyed the feeling.

Their embrace ended shortly, though it felt like hours had passed. Finland smiled sweetly.

''I love you.'' He whispered.

''Jag alskar dig.'' Sweden answered, though it caused pain to run through his throat. He winced.

Finland frowned slightly, then leaned forward to kiss Sweden again before turning, and grabbing the keys to their Volvo.


	7. Chapter 7 Alone

Ch.7 Alone

''What the hell do you mean we can't help?'' Finland shrieked at his bosses, tears welling in the corners of his eyes.

''I'm sorry Tino. We just can't. The country can't afford a war right now. And against Denmark? Are you crazy?'' the first boss, a short, squat man with a large mustache asked.

''Why the fuck would that have anything to do with it? Of all things!'' Finland screamed. His voice echoed off the walls, and retreated back towards him.

''Calm down Tino!'' the second man shouted. He was considerably taller and slimmer than the first boss.

Finland sniffled quietly, his violet eyes wild. He glanced up at his boss and raised his eyebrows.

''Think of it this way. Berwald loves you, he'd do anything for you, or so he says.'' The man rolls his eyes. Finland's hands clench into fists. ''So if he were to die, you would get the land—''

''NO! I don't give a fuck about the land! I just-''

''But just imagine it! Finland would grow—''

''-we need to save him! He's going to—''

''ENOUGH!'

The shorter boss had stood up, his chair tumbling backwards behind him. Each of his arms were held up at his sides.

''Enough arguing! Tino. We can't help him. We don't have the money, and Sweden's neutral anyway. So really, we aren't an ally if you think about it. I'm sorry.'' He finished.

Each boss gathered up all the papers and retreated from the room, leaving a disheveled Finn behind In the dark.

The Finn sank to his knees, all hope he had once had quickly leaving him behind. He buried his face in his hands and screamed. Tears poured carelessly from his eyes as he howled. But no one answered his screams. No one offered help. Because the only person who truly cared about him at home. His life slowly slipping away from him.


	8. Chapter 8 The Decision Sequel

Ch.9 The Courage Moves In

Sweden woke up the next morning to Finland buttoning his shirt up angrily. He had red puffy eyes, and sticky trails running down his cheeks from excessive loss of tears.

The Finn was wearing his old military uniform. It was the color of the sky on a warm Summer's day, when all the clouds had decided to roam elsewhere. Sweden liked the color, it suited the Finn, but the appearance made by the military uniform + what was going on in his capital = nothing but bad news.

The Swede attempted to sit up, but when his body refused the command he sank back down.

''W-what are you doing?'' he questioned the Finn, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Finland turned on his heel, his red puffy eyes staring back at the Swede with a look of, '_well what the hell does it look like?'_ But of course, he held his tongue.

''I'm getting ready…'' the Finn whispered, obviously beating around the bush. He hadn't expected the injured Swede to awaken this early in the morning.

''…getting ready for what?'' Sweden asked.

Finland sighed. ''I'm going to fight Denmark.''

''But your bosses said-''

''Forget what they said! I'll kill him. I'll kill him for you! I just don't want him to hurt you anymore!'' Tears welled up yet again. It was part of his daily life now, the sting of tears.

''F-fin… he's too strong… he'll-''

''Shut up!'' Finland screamed. He sank to his knees, crying so hard tremors racked his body. Tears poured from his eyes, and sniffles echoed as snot traveled down his nose.

''E-everyone keeps s-saying I'm too w-weak for e-e-everything… I j-just want t-to help you…! You would d-do anyth-thing for me… B-but I can't even h-help you with th-this…'' the Finn's head dropped. The feeling of shame overwhelmed his kind soul.

''F-fin… I d-didn't know… I-''

''It doesn't m-matter… i-I'm fighting D-denmark. I've m-made up my mind. I kn-know I don't r-really have the m-money for a war… b-but I'll make I-it!'' The Finn slowly stopped crying.

''But Denmark's really strong. Do you not realize this?'' Sweden's eyebrows were furrowed. Finland sniffled.

''I know. But it's m-my country. I'll do what I w-want.''

The Finn then turned and left the room. He knew this wouldn't make Sweden happy, and stress was the last thing he needed right now. But Sweden had helped him so much in the past; and all he wanted to do was help him.

Finland took swift steps down the stairs connecting the porch to the Earth. As he bounded down them, and landed with a small 'thud' on the ground, he couldn't help but notice the courage swelling in his heart. So Denmark wanted a fight, did he? Well then that's what he'll get.

_A/N:_

_Thank you for reading, and many, many thanks to the two people who actually reviewed. You all are awesome. Please review. I can't stress this enough. I want to know what you all liked, what you didn't like, what I did wrong, what I did well, what you think, what kind of ice cream you like, I don't care just please review! And dear Vivecka, no I am not Swedish. But thank you for thinking that, you're awesome! ;)_


	9. Chapter 9 Coughing up Flames

Ch. 9- Coughing up Flames

Sweden was lying in the bed in the exact same position he had held these past weeks. His mind was wandering outside the again, travelling along the dew- dampened grass, peering at the birds who flew gracefully above him. The songs from the birds made their way to his ears, and he imagined himself whistling back humbly.

The Swede's body was numb. Seeing Finland leave like that had broken his heart. He knew the Finn only wanted to help, but picking a fight with Denmark just wasn't sensible. Before he had left, several duels against the Swede and the Dane had commenced. With only a few exceptions, the Swede had lost every time. Sweden's build was larger than Finland, he had the height and muscles the Finn lacked.

Yes, Finland did have incredible, almost super human strength. But Denmark wasn't just made up of muscles and strength, his speed was highly ranked as well. Not that Finland wasn't quick on his feet, he was, Denmark was just… Higher ranked.

Sweden had to do something. He refused to lay here in his sickbed while there was a possibility his beloved wife could be having his face pounded any minute now.

He cleared his head. Slowly, the Sweden painfully inched his way into a sitting position. He winced, and then sat up all the way. The pain was almost unbearable. It felt as if someone had ripped his chest open, started a fire in his torso, then clumsily stitched him back up.

Sweden swept his feet off the bed and onto the cold floorboards. Standing up felt magnificent, he was finally looking down at the furniture instead of just at it. The feeling of magnificence stopped, however, as a wave of pain struck his body.

It felt as if the fire was travelling up his scorched throat now. He had to release the flames. So he bent over and opened his mouth as he coughed up specks of warm, sticky blood.

He took a breath. It shattered his dying lungs. Somewhere far off, a Danish bomb was hitting a beloved country.


	10. Chapter 10 A Stomach Drops

Ch.10 A Stomach Drops- As Does a Bomb

Finland was perhaps five miles from home when he saw it. A mushroom could, stained with the bitter-sweet color of death. The Volvo came to a screeching stop. Finland climbed mercilessly out of the car, and his stomach dropped.

A bomb had dropped on Stockholm. Thousands of Swedes died instantly, innocently. Their humble souls climbed the stairway to heaven, leaving the clouds behind in their wake. The Finn dropped to his knees. His hand-covered face howled deeply.

''Perkele! Perkele, perkele, perkele, perkele!'' he shrieked. Then stopped.

''No…'' he mumbled,''B-berwald…'' He jumped into the car and make a u-turn back to the cabin.

The old Volvo picked up speed, it swept swiftly through the trees until it approached the cabin. Finland leapt from the car, ran through the small house until he arrived at the only closed door. He twisted the doorknob and wrenched the door open, hoping for the best. But only bad things lurk behind closed doors.

_A/N:_

_Thanks for reading! Perkele means fuck in Finnish if google translate has not failed me. Please review. I just typed a two page essay and these last three chapters. My hands are crying. I think I should stop typing for tonight… too bad! _


	11. Chapter 11 Death

Ch. 11 Death

A Finnish scream echoes through the cabin. I wish I could say all was well, that a living Sweden waited behind the door. That they embraced each other, and shared a happily ever after.

**But it didn't go that way.**

When Finland opened the door, Sweden lay dead, cold on the floor. His endless eyes remained open, staring at a ceiling he could not see. His eyebrows were raised instead of furrowed.

Blood from his last cough still dribbled down his chin. Finland collapsed next to the body, sobs racking his tiny frame. He cradled the body in his arms as the soul he had tried so hard to save flew beyond the clouds, beyond the Sun, and even higher.

_A/N:_

_This was going to be my last chapter but I changed my mind. My favorite number is twelve, so why not? Thanks for reading, please review!_


	12. Chapter 12 In The End

Ch.12 In The End

In the end, a funeral was held in Helsinki. The land was left for Finland, but ended up in the hands of a young principality, Sweden's adopted son Sealand. Countries of the world attended the funeral, Norway played his violin, Italy sang. Everyone attended, except for a certain Dane. He was in a hospital near Copenhagen, his eyes had been punched, he had been hit until he coughed up blood, and he had been kicked in the balls. Just to top things off.

The End

_A/N:_

_Thank you everyone who read all the chapters. This was my first fan fiction and you all helped me to be proud of it~ please review. Also, if you all didn't get the ending, it's what Sweden imagined himself doing to Denmark in the third chapter. ^-^_


End file.
